


Words Unspoken

by The_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/The_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam is lying on death’s door and Castiel sits there helpless unable to do anything thinking of all the words he left unspoken and will now not get the chance to say. {Set in season 5}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieAngelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAngelus/gifts).



\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Castiel sat watching the machines currently working to keep Sam breathing. He felt helpless because Sam was dying and he could not fix him. Cas just sat and tried his best to not cry…well as best an angel could cry, if he could still be called that. Since the event with Adam he had found himself completely powerless. He looks up as the door opens, it was Dean. “Hello Dean,” Cas said in his normal tone.  
Dean looked at Cas he had clearly been crying but Cas knew better than to say anything. “Hey Cas, how is he? Any change?” Dean asked sorrow clear in his tone. Cas just shook his head no and gripped Sam’s hand tight and went back to watching the machine.   
“I have a lead on the demon that did this I am going to go check it out…call me if his condition changes,” Dean didn't stay long he never did. Cas knew it was because it killed him to see Sam like this not because he did not care like the nurses gossiped. Cas continued to stare at the machine he knew that just staring would not make anything improve but it helped him feel better.  
Cas talked with the doctor when he came in, just a bunch of general things but the fact was Sam was not expected to make it thru the night. He gripped Sam’s hand tight and then began to do what he thought impossible, Cas began to cry. As his tears fell he came to recognize the emotion he had been unable to place for some time, it was love. Cas loved Sam Winchester and he was going to die before he had the chance to hear him say it.   
As he cried Cas began to think on all the words that would remain unspoken between them. He also thought on the times he had spent with Sam because he thought reflecting may help him…it did not. Cas thought of if Sam lived how he would react to his confession. Would he feel the same? What sort of life would they share? What would it feel like if Sam where to place his lips to Castiel? As Cas thought on these questions he began to sob harder, it was silent but sorrowful.   
Instead of think on the sad never to be, Cas elected to think on the happy times now passed. He thought of Sam’s look of excitement upon seeing him alive after Raphael had tried to smite him in the house of the prophet Chuck. He thought on Gabriel’s game in sending the boys into a TV like place. The thought managed to bring a smile to his face but it quickly faded as the thought of what was coming burst forward and made his heart sink once more.  
Cas gripped Sam’s hand tighter and began to whisper a silent prayer. He prayed to nothing and yet everything and anything he could. Sam please live, please I love you. Those word played on repeat as a prayer as a silent whisper as a stolen hope in the mind of one heartbroken angel. Castiel knew he would soon have to call Dean and bring him rushing back to be by Sam’s side should the worse come.   
Before he made the call that he knew would break the heart of Dean he laid his head down onto the bed. He wept, wept for everything Dean was losing, everything the world was losing. Mostly he wept because he was losing not only the one man he ever loved but the one being he ever loved. He cursed himself for not knowing sooner that he loved Sam. He wanted more time, more chances to see Sam’s eyes more time to see his smile hear his voice. As time ticked on like a wicked and cruel thing designed to torture him he knew these where things he would never get.  
As he laid there his head buried in the bed not wanting to lift it there came a silent whisper almost like a prayer. He thought for sure it must be Dean…no he had not called him. Then it was Bobby for sure…no this voice was not gruff. The voice repeated the word and in an instant Cas knew the voice he knew it well. He threw his head up just in time to hear the word repeated for a third time.  
“Castiel,” Sam whispered, he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue the story if it is requested. I could add other Chapters or parts like how Sam reacts and such.


End file.
